Cryptic Whispers
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: Take away the spotlight and the loveliness, and all that remains is decay. (A thing on all the games. Please don't take it the wrong way; FE is my all-time favorite.)


**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, you sure can bet that FE12 was localized.**

 **Note: Yeah, this is cryptic af. I literally just sat down and let myself go on autopilot. Yeah, I know everyone hates poetry except for me shshshshshshsh let me live my daydreams.**

* * *

Fates  
Coursing veins shroud mystical blood  
Soft voices remain  
A gravesong to the living  
A lifesong to the dead  
And nothing for the child of conspiracy  
Shivering, alone, both kin unyielding to truth  
Pushing through  
Screaming at nothing  
Fighting for useless dreams  
Dying for no one  
Except the whispering voices for peace

Awakening  
The love within us all  
Or mayhap lust, for all we know  
Grasping at thin threads  
Living by them  
Surviving by them  
Breathing by them  
But what can happen?  
When faith falls apart  
When the immortal comes mortal  
When love dies when you were fated to  
When fate itself is nothing  
But a frail, broken plane

Dawn  
Yet a day of stillness  
Not a sound  
Not a cry  
Silence  
Is this the peace you wish so desperately?  
Of lifelessness  
Surely, no life means no strife  
No one to fight  
No one to quarrel  
No one to die  
But all that remains are the stones of lifeless  
The dawn is wasted upon them

Radiance  
But a word so empty  
Heroes come  
But people see villains  
Murderers rise  
But we see kings  
Justice wins  
But they cry out for selfishness  
Do not try, do not dare try  
Try not again for the sightless  
The blind see more light than they

Sacred  
What is sacred?  
When sacred holds demons  
And demons hold evils  
What is sacred?  
When companions stray  
And fathers die  
What can be sacred again?  
When your world's reality  
Such fragile cloth of reality  
Is torn to darkness  
And even what is sacred shrivels to dust

Blazing  
Are hearts of men  
Yearning for answers  
That only beget more questions  
Love is twisted  
Hatred abounds  
Sink your fangs into corpses of the living  
Savor their unbeating hearts  
Maybe then can all be returned again  
Even as there is nothing to return  
Alas, kingdoms fall, and lords become lesser  
So lands reek of turmoil  
Churning beneath the earth

Binding  
Is the oath  
The blood  
The Past  
The Future  
The Gods  
Children fight yet again  
Clamoring over the right of humanity  
Love births hate  
Peace births discord  
A gentle touch morphs to a startling strike  
Leaving the children confused  
So lands reek of turmoil, yet again  
Churning beneath the earth

776  
Did it mean 666?  
As fear abounds the light of his eyes  
Trembling the Light Brand from death  
Reluctant comrades by his side  
Scaled wings cannot seem to fall  
Cloaking the skies like oppressing lava  
As corruption runs rampant  
Flowing from a fire that clings to a lie to cleanse  
Hunting down the hearts of the young  
Never to bring hope again

Holy  
Claims the lord  
Claims the prince  
Claims the emperor  
Claims the fires  
Is death holy?  
Is that famished dragon holy?  
Famished and hungry for power  
To humiliate those that once shredded it apart  
Fathers die  
Too young to see their children rise  
Even as there is nothing to rise to

Gaiden  
Nothing but an extra  
An exception soon all will forget  
Who cares for a sword that kills gods?  
Not the gods themselves, even  
Your fathers wants your death if it means liberty for all  
You live in a land of foolish luxury  
As he ferments in the swamps of war  
Waiting for the demise of those they all worshipped

Emblem  
Emblazoned upon the hearts of all  
Heroes and wicked alike  
Groping for the last sight of trust  
Where enemies are friends  
And friends are enemies  
And family is replaced with cold-faced soldiers  
A second exile, a second war, a second darkness, a second death  
Oh, young monarch  
Deaf to your comrades  
To listen to your dying persecutor

Fire  
Sinks deeper into the recesses  
Watching the world pass by  
Watching the mystic creatures pass to madness  
Watching stone aged creatures pass to cruelty  
Until a purity shines through  
Just to be smashed through  
Again  
and again  
again  
again  
But still it cries out for the end of decay  
His fading smile imprinted upon light

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for no writings the past half-year or so, can't quite remember. I've been having some issues (I guess?) with myself and it's been having a huge impact on all of my creative skills, and because of that, I have barely been writing, which means that I'm seriously losing my edge with it. I used to be so good with writing too... *large groan following by repeated head-slamming into the nearest wall***

 **I've tried roleplaying some to reboot it, but that's sucking more than I suck at Smash, and that's saying something. (Meanwhile, I will kick your butt in MarioKart even if I haven't played it in more than a year. Go figure.)**

 **Someone make me alive with Bloodborne and Team Instinct memes.**

 **I'm currently working on the self-insert and the OTP miniseries, but I feel like it would be better if I sorta release a companion to it? Pretty sure you guys wouldn't read a 15k+ block of text about what happened from the ages 12 to 19 unless I somehow become competent enough to do that... (*peers at Cormag Ravenstaff* 'teach me your ways, oh venerable artist of linguistics')**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of uploads. It sucks when you start sucking at the only thing that you do to cope with just everything in general. :P**

 **Also, please don't tell my parents that their kid is skipping out on writing a 2-page essay due tomorrow because I'm writing this. Just because I liked reading _1984_ doesn't mean I want to write about it. (This is kinda like that one time where I wrote the first thing to the SI because I didn't want to do bio homework, hahaha.)**

 **Anyways, to the work itself. If you didn't get it already, each stanza is about a different game.**


End file.
